


Kintsugi

by procoffeinating



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kintsugi (金継ぎ) is the Japanese art of fixing broken pottery with gold. As a philosophy it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise. (15.06.2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

 


End file.
